A Giant Window
by CrystalSmiles
Summary: High school AU. Pietro has a crush on the archery club's teacher, Mr Barton, and now in his final year, he's running out of time to do something. But what should he do? ClintxPietro with a load of other pairings to come in future chapters. Rated M for language and suggestive content. May change depending on my mood when writing.


**AN: Hey guys, this is an experiment to see how this pairing would work in an everyday setting. I'm 100% open to feedback, especially since this is just a trial! Let me know what you think, and enjoy :)**

 **I know not a lot of people like this pairing, which is fair enough, but I thought that the setting worked well with the characters involved. There will be a load more characters in future chapters so look forward to that :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story; all rights go to Marvel and such :)**

 **(I have no idea why there are so many smiley faces in this note, I guess I'm just in a good mood :P)**

XXX

It was the end of fall, and the new school year had barely begun, yet it was still warmer out at this time of year compared to last year. This thought made Pietro irritated, as he let his mind wander while he ran. He was in the running club that took place after school on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and the occasional Friday, run by Mr Rogers, one of the gym coaches.

Pietro's mind often drifted when he ran, as running was one of the only things he found pleasure in. It was natural to him, made him feel free so when he ran, he felt he could let go. When the weather was warm out, they would run, often cross-country, around the big field on the school grounds, and when it was colder they would move to the inside gym which was large enough to accommodate a small running track. He much preferred running outside, feeling the uneven ground on his feet as opposed to hard floor, feeling the cool breeze against his skin as he ran and the warm heat from the sun blazing gently down on him.

So... why was he so irritated that the weather was still warm?

3 words. Massive. Fucking. Window.

The gym was huge, holding spaces for all the different clubs and activities that went on in lessons and after school, some of them divided by a rather large heavy duty plastic, not glass, window. Usually, it was two spaces that had originally been one room and had been divided after more and more clubs started appearing on the agenda. Pietro's school prided itself in its athletic advancements over everything, and boy did it show. The running track had a window with a clear view right into the archery range, where the archery club congregated after school on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. So why did this matter? Mr Clint Barton, teacher in charge of the archery club, that's why.

The increase of sunny days had meant that it pushed back the running club moving into the gym for the winter months, which didn't settle well with the running club's star athlete. He had the teensiest of crushes on Mr Barton and he liked to endulge himself in seeing him in his element, never looking so graceful and elegant than with a bow so he lived for the months when he could spend at least once a week watching him fire away, always hitting dead centre. Okay, maybe it was a little more than a small crush. But Pietro would never admit to more than that. He had pride. Or, stubbornness more likely.

As he crossed the line after the final lap, he took a few seconds to catch his breath, hands resting on his thighs and his head bent down before moving over to Mr Rogers.

"First one over, as usual." He said with a warm smile. Pietro knew his fast running impressed the coach, and he had never finished a race lower than first. It put him in bad books with the others in the club but Mr Rogers never once discouraged him or said 'Let the others win for once', he had simply said "They'll catch up if they really want to" with his trademark gentle smile.

"Seems like it." Pietro answered, looking behind him at the others who where barely halfway through the lap.

"You have real talent kid. And I know I say that a lot but you never seem to believe me," Mr Rogers smirked at him "So stop being so stubborn and start to accept it." Pietro opened his mouth to reply with some smart ass retort but he noticed the others had just finished and were making their way over.

"All right guys good work. Gather round, I have an announcement." Pietro's eyes widened at that. An announcement? Could it be...?

XXX

Wanda was leaning against her brother's car waiting for him to finish his club activities. Wanda wasn't technically part of a "club", but she did spend time hanging out with other students in an empty classroom after school while she waited for Pietro to finish club activities. She would often drag him along too on the days when he didn't have club because she wanted to stay but needed a ride home. Luckily Pietro didn't mind and he even got along well with the members of the club.

Technically it was a club, as the only reason they were allowed to stay after school was if they were supervised, and therefore officially down as a club on the list of after school activities. But thankfully Miss Romanoff had surprisingly volunteered to supervise, which Wanda definitely wasn't complaining about. She looked up to the languages teacher, and found comfort in her presence as she was familiar with her native language and often asked her how she was doing in Sokovian instead of English. This small gesture made her heart flutter and while Miss Romanoff probably thought nothing of it, it warmed Wanda up even thinking about it.

Her club finished at the same time as everyone else's but Wanda was always left waiting for Pietro who insisted on showering after club everyday. As she looked around, bored, she finally noticed her twin jogging towards her, the goofiest grin she'd ever seen plastered on his face.

"What's got you all chipper?" She asked, bemused.

"Oh, you know. Nothing. It's just finally cold enough outside." He replied grinning widely.

"Cold enough for what?" She quizzed. Pietro pulled his lips into a tight line to try and stop the smile growing even wider, if that were even possible.

"To go inside." Wanda gave her twin a confused look before deciding she'd probably just get even more confused asking.

"Come on," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "You'll get wrinkles making faces like that all the time." Wanda felt the punch to Pietro's arm was justified.

XXX

The next day was a Friday, and there was no running club after school so Pietro decided to join Wanda in the activities of the 'Do Nothing Club', dubbed by Pietro after his first few visits. He was late from his last class of the day so he figured the others would be inside already. When he walked in the room he was greeted by six pairs of eyes looking in his direction.

"Pietro, glad you could join us." Miss Romanoff was first to welcome him into the room, with a sophisticated yet genuine smile. Wanda then sprang up from her seat next to Sam and ran up to hug him.

"Finally decided to show your face, huh?" Wanda smirked at him.

"'Bout time, Wanda's been worrying non-stop for five minutes. Can't imagine what she's like when you're in the shower for longer than ten." Tony's voice perked up from his hunched over position. He seemed to be working on inventing some weird new gadget Pietro didn't ask about, unless he wanted a science lecture. Which he did not.

"Shut the hell up, Stark." She returned, to which the young genius stuck his tongue out at her. 'Mature' Pietro thought, but wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

"Wanda." Miss Romanoff said in a warning tone.

"What?! That wasn't swearing!" Wanda huffed.

"I know, but it was close." Miss Romanoff was smirking now, a devilish glint in her eyes. Wanda turned away quickly, growing rapidly aware of the redness of her face.

Pietro moved away from his sister and made to sit down next to Bucky, a player on the football team, who would often skip practice to hang out in the Do Nothing club, preferring the laid back attitude.

"Hey, pal." Bucky said as he settled down next to him. "How's club going?"

"Good, good. Although I think Mr Rogers is expecting me to sign up for the Olympics any time soon though." Pietro joked.

"That sounds like Mr Rogers. He always sees the best in people though." He smiled thoughtfully.

"That's true," he agreed. "I take it the coach is already pissing you off?" Pietro asked, referring to Bucky being here and not on the field lobbing a football at someone.

Bucky groaned and hit his head on the desk. "Don't even go there." He whined. Pietro chuckled but halted, as did all other conversations when they heard a knock at the door. They all looked around, puzzled. Who was that? Scott and Sam where over by the window, Miss Romanoff was at her desk, Tony was working on whatever the fuck it was and Wanda was sitting near him, watching him. So, who was it? The door swung open, not waiting for the reply and in rushed Mr Barton. Oh.

"Nat- Miss Romanoff, where's my cell?" Mr Barton asked, already searching her desk.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know, supervising your club?" Miss Romanoff asked, eyebrow raised. She simply watched him mess up all her stuff, slightly amused at his erratic behavior.

"Sent 'em home early. Wasn't any point." He mumbled, now pulling open draws of cabinets. The club goers just watched him slightly confused. He looked a little panicked, which unsettled Pietro to no end.

"Uh huh. And why would that be?" Miss Romanoff inquired.

"Look, could you stop the inquisition and just help me? I need it now." Miss Romanoff sighed, got up and strode swiftly over to the farthest cabinet. She reached up to the top of it and grabbed something off of the top. A phone. Man, she was good. Mr Barton rushed over to her to grab the phone but she held it out of his reach.

"First, tell me what this is all about." Mr Barton was clenching his fists, indecision and anger evident on his face. He looked around at all the students watching him, and finally sighed resignedly.

"Fine. It's about Laura, okay? I just... She said she'd call me at around this time. I realized I didn't have my phone on me, and I panicked. Happy?" He looked so defeated, it took all Pietro had to not run over to him and hold him, try to fix whatever was hurting him. He clenched his teeth and hoped this whole situation would be over, and fast.

Miss Romanoff handed him the phone with an understanding, sympathizing look. Mr Barton then turned to address the students.

"Look, I know this is... odd, but I'd appreciate it if this wasn't spread round half the school before I've even blinked." All those present in the room stayed silent, but nodded.

"Good. Thanks." And then he rushed out of the room. Slowly conversations started up again. It seemed everyone was trying to pretend that the last few minutes didn't happen. Pietro couldn't do the same.

Why was he so friendly with Miss Romanoff? What was he doing in her room as to leave his phone behind? Just how close were they? Who the hell is Laura?!

But, more importantly, why the hell was Mr Barton so damn upset?

XXX


End file.
